


Insufferable

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But it's all in good spirit, Frustration, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, Post ep 22, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Fjord has used his blink spell to mess with Molly, and now he's "paying" the consequences.





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- You were… insufferable… today -, Molly manages to say between a whimper and a moan, as they keep bouncing on Fjord’s cock.

\- You’re still thinking about that? -, the other snorts, still keeping his rhythm without skipping a beat.

 

 

So there was a reason why they’ve been so aggressive as soon as they got back to the tavern after finishing their job for the Gentleman.

Not that Fjord minded being shoved against the wall as the tiefling started to bite the skin of his neck that wasn’t covered, but he had wondered where that came from.

Also, and again he’s not complaining about what’s happening right now, didn’t they say that they were even when he pushed his head under the water?

 

 

He should tease them about it, he thinks, but he gets distracted as Molly bites his shoulder, harder than they’ve ever done, and he drops the subject altogether, before even starting to say anything.

 

He grabs Molly by the back of their head and drags them down for a kiss. He can feel the ends of their hair tickling his fingers; they’re dripping wet.

Well, they’ve been going at it for a while now, hard and fast, and they’re both sweating. They’ll definitely need a bath after this, if they’ll be able to move to get to it.

Molly bites his lower lip and Fjord can’t hold a moan, his nails digging in Molly’s hips.

 

\- How you’re doing? -, Molly asks.

\- Close -, is all Fjord is able to reply with. He’s trying to show some restraint but it’s getting really hard to do so when Molly is so good.

He sees the other smirk. They do that often and usually Fjord is able to stand it very well, but in this situation that wicked expression only makes things worse for him. How can they be so pretty?

\- Me too -, they mutter before picking up the pace.

 

Fjord plants his feet on the mattress so that he can help them, thrusting upwards to meet their movements.

He hears a pained noise from them – or maybe it’s a moan, the line between the two is very blurred with Molly – at his grasp on their hips but he can’t stop. He’ll make it up to them afterwards.

  

Those last moments are frantic.

Fjord is too taken with Molly to notice what they’re doing until he feels a sensation of pain when they begin to scratch his chest with their cured nails. They brush over a nipple and Fjord bucks his hips up, overwhelmed, and he can’t hold back anymore.

He comes with a moan, spilling himself inside Molly who whimpers at the sensation but still keeps moving.

 

\- Fjord, Fjord, Fjord, Fjord -, they moan, desperate for release.

Fjord takes pity on them and he closes a hand around their dick, starting to masturbate them with quick movements to match their rhythm.

By the way Molly screams, that must’ve been the right thing to do.

 

They open their mouth to say something but no sound comes out of it as Molly finds their release.

It’s always like this, when they come, and the first times Fjord experienced it he was a bit weirded out by it, mostly because Molly is usually so loud, and he was afraid that it may have been too much for them, but now he’s used to it and he knows that this is normal.

 

They collapse over Fjord, who tries not to grunt at the impact but fails miserably.

 

\- Hey -, he says then, checking on Molly -, You ok? -.

Molly doesn’t even bother to raise their head as they nod, and then they punch him on his chest, even though it’s so weak that Fjord barely registers the impact.

\- You’re a pest -, they mutter, making Fjord burst into laughter.

\- Are you still mad about that? -, he asks.

\- Of course -, Molly replies, with no real bite in their words, - I’ll get you back, that’s a promise -.

\- Oh yeah? -, Fjord teases him, a smirk on his face, - And what if I do it again? -.

 

This time Molly raises their head to meet Fjord’s gaze. Their lips are curved into a wicked grin.

\- Next time I’m going to tie you up -, they mutter, getting closer and closer to Fjord until their lips are just a mere centimetres apart, - I’m going to use you until you can’t take it anymore, I’m going to let you beg for release -.

Fjord shivers at those words.

\- You’re going to be my personal toy for the day -.

Fjord can’t take in anymore and he closes the distance between them, and what begins as a very passionate kiss quickly slows down until it reduces itself to sweet pecks on their lips. They’re both pretty worn out after all.

 

If there’s one thing that Fjord has learned from this entire experience, though, is that, if these are the results, he’s definitely going to mess with Molly again.


End file.
